tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
2014 Events
These are the Events from 2014 visit 2015 Events and 2016 Events for other Events. JAN * FEB *26 - Mar 12 6pm PST- Tiny Farm Masquerade This event has 6 missions to complete. Complete the 6 missions and get a Tiny Egg, 30 Love Points, and 10 Tokens of Friendship. Here are the 6 missions: 1. Send a Friendship Gift to a friend.(10 times) 2.Get 3 Cape Penguins 3. Harvest Masquerade Pumpkins 10 times 4. Get 3 Gentleman Alpacas 5. Log in to Tiny Farm (10 times) 6. Get 3 Madame Turkeys. Complete each set of missions for the animal and receive a bronze statue of that Masquerade animal. The Quest part of the Event is Masquerade Animals MAR *12th-26th 6pm PST-The Proposal This was a couples event. Tiny Farmers are paired with other Tiny Farmers to complete missions. There are two sets of missions along with a bonus to win Bells. Here are the missions for the reward of Tuxedo Sheep: Visit your mates' farm and leave a message on the message board (0/1) Give love to your mate's farm (0/10) Here are the missions for the reward of the Lady Sheep: Gift your mate 'Romantic Candy' (0/10) Gift your mate 'Romantic Doll' (0/10) Gift your mate Romantic Roses (0/10) After all missions of each set have been completed the reward will show in your inbox. You can also complete the mission before your mate and get the rewards. (Your mate does not have to complete the missions in order for you to be rewarded the Sheep) *20th- Apr 16th- Roll Call for Constellation Animals- Aries Sheep This is a very unique Event to Tiny Farm. Roll Call is a 25 day Event with a gift everyday for logging into Tiny Farm. The gifts aren't too shabby. The 25th day there is a reward of the Aries Sheep. This is the first animal from the Constellation Animals. Here is the rewards gifted for daily play on Tiny Farm. (Must log in all 25 days for the final reward of the new animal) Day 1: 3000 gold, Day 2: 10 Love Points, Day 3: 3000 gold, Day 4: 5 Bells, Day 5: 2 Aries Fences Day 6: 3000 gold, Day 7: Affectionate Fertilizer, Day 8: 5 Tokens of Friendship, Day 9: 5000 gold Day 10: Tiny Egg, Day 11: 5 Bells, Day 12: 2 Aries Fences, Day 13: 10 Tokens of Friendship Day 14: Affectionate Fertilizer, Day 15: 20 Love Points, Day 16: 5000 gold, Day 17: Silver Tiny Egg Day 18: 10 Bells, Day 19: 2 Aries Fences, Day 20: 20 Love Points, Day 21: Affectionate Food Day 22: 10000 gold, Day 23: 2 Aries Fences, Day 24: Golden Tiny Egg, Day 25: Pink Aries Sheep (Total rewards: 29000 gold, 50 Love Points, 20 Bells, 8 Aries Fences, 2 Affectionate Fertilizer, 1 Affectionate Food, 15 Tokens of Friendship, 3 different Tiny Eggs (reg, silver, gold), 1 Pink Aries Sheep) Notes to the gifts: gifts will go to inbox at reset time, Affectionate Fertilizer and Food will be automatic and for 24 hrs, Roll Call is at 8am PST, 12 noon Korea Time Zone Play Bingo with Mother Hen's Eggs! -Complete Bingo Eggs with the Puzzling Eggs to make lines for special rewards. How to get Puzzling Egg *Purchase from Store *Get 1 for every 15 completed Safari games (Up to 10) Users who complete all 12 Bingo lines will get 3 decoration items as a reward. Reward Details: Rewards for completed Bingo Lines *1 line: 10 Bells *2 lines: 1 Puzzling Egg *3 lines: 3 Puzzling Eggs *4 lines: Mother Hen *5 lines: 30 Bells Rewards for hatched Eggs *1 Egg: 5 Love Points *5 Eggs: 5,000 Gold *10 Eggs: 15 Puzzling Eggs *20 Eggs: 50,000 Gold *25 Eggs: 15 Bells APRIL *20th- May 19th - Roll Call is a 25 day Event with a gift everyday for logging into Tiny Farm. These gifts aren't too shabby. On the 14th and 25th day there is a reward of 1 Taurus Pink Bull. This is the second animal from the Constellation Animals. Here is the rewards gifted for daily play on Tiny Farm. (Must log in all 25 days for the final reward of the new animal) Day 1: 5 Bells, Day 2: 5 Love Points, Day 3: 2000 gold, Day 4: 1 Aries Fence, Day 5: 2000 gold Day 6: Affectionate Fertilizer, Day 7: 1 Aries Fence, Day 8: 3000 gold, Day 9: 5 Tokens of Friendship Day 10: 10 Love Points, Day 11: 2000 gold, Day 12: 1 Aries Fence, Day 13: 5 Tokens of Friendship Day 14: Taurus Pink Bull, Day 15: 1 Aries Fence, Day 16: 3000 gold, Day 17: 10 Love Points Day 18: 5 Bells, Day 19: 2 Aries Fences, Day 20: Tiny Egg, Day 21: Affectionate Food Day 22: 5000 gold, Day 23: 2 Aries Fences, Day 24: Tiny Egg, Day 25: Taurus Pink Bull (Total rewards: 1800 gold, 25 Love Points, 10 Bells, 8 Aries Fences, 1 Affectionate Fertilizer, 1 Affectionate Food, 10 Tokens of Friendship, 2 Tiny Eggs, 2 Taurus Pink Bulls) Notes to the gifts: gifts will go to inbox at reset time, Affectionate Fertilizer and Food will be automatic and for 24 hrs, Roll Call is at 8pm PDT MAY * JUNE * JULY *13th-July 30 7pm PDT; July 21th pm PDT Travel Mission unlocked - Hawaii, Here We Come! *30th- Aug 6th 7pm PDT - The Blue Dragon's Tree AUG *20th- Aug 27th 2014 7pm PDT - Help us, Animal Detectives! SEP *17th - Sep 28th 7pm PDT-Tiny Olympics OCT *28th -Oct 19th 7pm PDT -Let's Go To the Zoo!Bring new friends and old friends back to play Tiny Farm and get rewards from number of referrals. Rewards for referrals: 1-reward: 10 Bells, 5-50 Love Points, 10-Grey Meerkat, 15- 3 Golden Eggs, 20 referrals- Gift box that gifts every 6 hours *28th -Oct 19th 7pm PDT -Welcome to Tiny Zoo! There are 4 missions available for this one Event. 1) Collect the Mission Points to win rewards! *-Enter Safari- Grassland 10 points *-Enter Safari- Dessert 10 points *-Enter Safari- Jungle 10 points *-Give Love to a Zoo animal at friend's Tiny Zoo 3 points Rewards Exchange: 300 points - Reconciliation Egg (redeem 10x Max), 400 points- 10 Bell (redeem 1x), 700 points- Cherry Little Baby Chick, 300 points- Premium Cactus Cage 2) Visit Every Day for daily rewards 3) Recharge your Love Points for Free -fully charge once a day, not able to charge when full hearts 4) Special Bell offer- 50 Bells for $1 NOV * DEC click for more information-->Wanted Catch the Thief I Want That Luxury Bag! *'Siamese Kingdom' Feb 19 -Feb 26 6 pm PST Make a Siamese Family 3 three. (Get your first Siamese Cat from the Animal Shop, then use the Breeding Barn to collect the second one, then breed them on your farm for the third cat) This event is a lottery type event. 25 winners will be chosen and awarded on March 3rd. Post a snapshot of your Siamese Family to the Com2us Hub before Feb 26th to enter. The Quest part of this event is the Friendship Tokens *'Valentine Animals and the Chocolate Factory' Feb 5- Feb 19 6pm PST Gift your neighbors with wonderful chocolates! "Go to the Friendship Shop to send and receive Chocolates, and collect the Chocolates to make an item!"-Com2us Valentine update flyer dated 2/6/14 This Valentine Event has two parts to the Event Make an Item- make different Chocolate Items when you receive a Chocolate gift from a neighbor. Once you receive a Chocolate you can tap a button on the Event page and make a Chocolate. Each Chocolate will cost one point, and each Chocolate you receive will give one point. There are many neat items including a candy castle decoration for the farm. Generosity/Popularity Rankings- the more gifts you give and receive will be part of a competition. The top three in each category will be awarded a ranked picture frame with their picture in it. First place for Generosity will also receive a Radiant Egg. First place for Popularity will also receive Popular Farm until Feb 25th. Three Chocolate gifts to give: (the gifts can be placed on the farm) Chocolate Gift 1 (yellow heart shaped cake) adds 12 Likes of Friendship to your neighbor and costs 30,000 gold Chocolate Gift 2 (pink heart shaped cake) adds 12 Likes of Friendship to your neighbor and costs 30,000 gold Chocolate Gift 3 (chocolate square) adds 20 Likes of Friendship to your neighbor and costs 10 Bells At the bottom of the Event Page there is a counter for sent and received gifts This Event is linked with the Valentine Animals Quest *'Legend of the Ancient Tiger' Jan 28-Feb 5 6pm PST Collect Ancient Tiger Eggs by breeding Brown Bears. The Ancient Egg will hatch to a random animal, possible to hatch the Ancient Tiger. Collect 5 Eggs Reward: Catiger (new animal to Tiny Farm) Collect 10 Eggs Reward: 10 Bells The Quest part of the Ancient Tiger is also called Ancient Tiger. Go to the Quest section for more information on how to do the Quest. *Ancient Tiger Quest for Event *'Lunar New Year' Jan 22-Jan 28 6pm PST The Lunar New Year Event has Lucky Golden Pouches that are bought for Gold in 50K increments. These Golden Pouches contain many great prizes. The prizes reported so far have been as small sand blocks to as large as the speedboat to a Golden Unicorn. The Golden Unicorn is a new animal to Tiny Farm. Also purchasing 20 or more pouches will have a item that will reward bells for a limited time. The Quest part of the Lunar New Year Event will have a daily total prize of 150,000 Gold when all steps of the quest are completed. This Quest is unique also for which it is a special type of repeating Quest. The timer for the Golden Pouches is at 6pm PST daily, the cost of the pouches will rest to 0 to buy the first one. • Both the Quest and Event have special daily resetting timers. *Let's Get Rich Quest for Event *'BINGO' The First Event of the New Year is the BINGO. The Event is from Jan 9th 6pm - Jan 22nd 6pm PST (California Time Zone).'This fun game will have the farmers completing missions to get a bingo horizontally or vertically. There are a total of 6 prizes that can be won from the BINGO event from Gold to the newest Winter Animals. This Event also came with a Bonus Gift; give a Snow bear to a neighbor for 1 Love Point. The quest part called Winter Animals (click link for info) 'The Year In Review Event This Event will allow Tiny Farmers to have a second chance at all the Event Animal Eggs from 2013. The Event is from Dec 26th 18:00 - Jan 9th 18:00 PST (California Time Zone). 'The Event will use Coins that can be cashed in for the Event Animal Egg of your choice. The Let's Get Rich! quest has the steps to collect coins to purchase the Eggs. 'Ghost Hunters This Event was linked in with the Quest to breed the Halloween Animals. Each time the Halloween Animals are breed there is a chance it will be a Ghost. If a Ghost is the offspring then it will need to be hunted (by selling for Gold), the farmer who hunts the most Ghosts will receive a special reward. There are times when one of the 3 Ghosts will appear. The colors that will appear in order; Blue, Red, Yellow There was also an Individual Event which rewarded for Ghost hunts. 1,5,10, and 15 hunts we rewarded with the prize listed. The quest part called Halloween Animals (click link for info) Spread the Love! Feb 11th 6pm - Feb 25th 11pm PST *Step 1 Give the Valentine's Day items to your friends *Step 2 Collect your gift by opening the Valentine's Day Lucky Bag with the 4 Chocolate Cookies you received! These Events have been moved to the 2014 Events Tiny Farm Animals to the Rescue! Dec 3rd- Dec 17th 6pm PST Prepare for Winter with Your Furry Animal Friends! Nov 12th-Nov 26th 6pm PDT Its' time for Egg Bingo! Nov 19th-Dec 3rd 6pm PDT Halloween Tiny Boxes Oct 29th - Nov 12th 7pm PDT Time to head to the Safari! Oct 29th - Nov 12th 7pm PDT Find the Band Animals Oct 15th -Oct 29th 7pm PDT Let's Go To the Zoo! Sept 28th -Oct 19th 7pm PDT Welcome to Tiny Zoo! Sept 28 -Oct 19th 7pm PDT Tiny Olympics Sept 17th - Sep 28th 7pm PDT Wanted Catch the Thief Help us, Animal Detectives! Aug 20th- Aug 27th 2014 7pm PDT The Tiny Ice Cream Shop Aug 6th 7pm - Aug 20th 2014 7pm PDT; Aug 13th 7pm PDT More Animals will be added to list The Blue Dragon's Tree July 30th- Aug 6th 7pm PDT Hawaii, Here We Come The quest part called Travel Buddies (click link for info) I Want That Luxury Bag July 2nd-July 9th (both dates are 7pm PDT) Roll Call April 20th- May 19th Roll Call for Constellation Animals March 20th- Apr 16th Aries Sheep This is the first animal from the Constellation Animals The Proposal March 12-26th 6pm PST Tiny Farm Masquerade Feb 26 - Mar 12 6pm PST The Quest part of the Event is Masquerade Animals Siamese Kingdom Feb 19 -Feb 26 6 pm PST The Quest part of this event is the Friendship Tokens Valentine Animals and the Chocolate Factory Feb 5- Feb 19 6pm PST This Event is linked with the Valentine Animals Quest Legend of the Ancient Tiger Jan 28-Feb 5 6pm PST Ancient Tiger Quest for Event Lunar New Year Jan 22-Jan 28 6pm PST Let's Get Rich Quest for Event BINGO The First Event of the New Year is the BINGO. The Event is from Jan 9th 6pm - Jan 22nd 6pm PST (California Time Zone) The quest part called Winter Animals (click link for info) Category:Events